Land of Pictures 18
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 18 : 'YET More' Awesome and Stupendous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) That's not a wrench .... THIS is a WRENCH !!! Another one of those strange (overly precise) chalkboard images (maybe McClendon analyzing AI designs for his Robotic Little Sisters ?) OR is this one of Fink's ideas for a improved Flush Toilet ??? Portable Radio Television Monitor unit. Fontaine/Tenenbaum must've had things like these to 'watch' Jack as he transited Rapture. Ryan, of course, had his Captain's chair on the bridge (in Rapture Central Control). Another Ryan Company. Unfortunately airships do quite badly in bad weather of the North Atlantic, so these probably didn't visit Rapture that often. Bet you didn't know that the Lighthouse doubled as a mooring mast. Early radio from the 20's (1926). Yes dials actually move those side antennas to "tune" the signal (you can see the mechanism in the http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Radio1926b.jpg back view). Those were the days, where your 'bragging rights' was of how MANY tubes your radio had. Columbia had this waiting for the 'False Shepherd' - actually its a 'punt gun' used for mass harvesting water fowl. Less Quantumz bullshit and more effort on better gameplay would have been nice. Right side is characteristic 'cloud chamber' sub-atomic particle trace (or a diagram of the timeline http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:TimelineX.jpg for Infinite BS's plot). Real 1930s era motorcycle with 'Streamlined' style which was part of 'Art Deco'. Sander Cohen would have rode around Rapture fighting crime as 'Bunnyman' in something like this. Good Idea (better maybe ...) Fan Imagination is legion... Ro-Man short for robot man. Cheap sci-fi horror movie where they took whatever props they had on hand/could get cheap to fill in. Songbird is kindof the slow-witted cousin (idea clone) of the Big Daddies. Come to think of it the whole game was poorly regurgitated Bioshock Rapture. ADAM Processing and Refining ?? Or is this some early attempt at Bio-Electronic Circuitry (Actually it was a British innovation where the TV/Radio Use Licences charge went up with 'By-The-Tube' count, and THIS was doing multiple component amplifications within the same physical 'tube' to make the TV/Radio use less costly to the customer). Splicer Arts and Crafts -- Splicers had lots of time for hobbies in Raptures Chaos era. Stylish accessorizing. Cannon of the technology around the time of Columbia's construction (note the primitive recoil mechanism). That was a time of rapid developments, and 'the heavily armed battleship' Columbia would have quickly been outclassed and blasted from the sky. Big Daddy Conditioning had to be quite thorough - beyond what the Maintenance Cyborgs got. This is your Brain on ADAM. Dont do ADAM. Actual Radio Receiver circa 1908 Computer tube circuitry had more than vacuum tubes ... Those walls of tubes http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tubecomputer6.jpg seen in Minervas Den (first, that was just soooo 1940s computering...) really didn't "get" the more advanced nature that 'The Thinker' needed to reflect. Cheap Bathysphere Motel(?). Something like this should have been Sinclair's "Lifeboat" - something less overt which he had kludged together covertly for his eventual escape from Rapture (OR why not just use his personal sub ???????). That bloated monstrosity in the game was a bit too obvious/overdone (more a story built around 'a scene' rather than the other way round). At least Rapture was half filled with geniuses. Fink's only real achievement... Particles that supposedly keep their position in space ?? Yet Columbia moved. Even pieces of it moved independently. So how to control such in a world where the lightbulb was only little more than a decade old, and electronics were decades in the future ? Some guys working some knobs (or big levers) manually to try to keep things balanced and in place probably was the only way to make that 'work'. Probably a guy was needed in every separate city section -- signalling each other with steam whistles or maybe heliographs. Oh no, you see "Quantumz Can Do Anything..." Why bother to Complain about all these stupid things in a mere game ?? Why did '''THEY' bother to try to explain how their technology worked in their faux-relevant Fantasy game ? (When L Frank Baum did his Wizard of Oz, did he try to explain evolutionally how his Munchkins came to be ??)'' 1) Nice Streamlined locomotive - still STEAM in Rapture's day (definitely something less stylish in Columbia's - unless that "stolen tech/style" idea was employed better) 2) Huge coal bunker to supply locomotives (see the spiral staircase up side for scale ?) - which brings the question to mind - how was Columbia powered ??? Surely Quantum widgets couldn't be the source of every single thing to make the City function (ex- we see power lines going INTO the Quantum gizmos - SO WHERE DOES THAT COME FROM ???) Use of Oil-fired Steam was just starting in the 1890s (same issue --- where are those power plants ???) Its like the idiots/ignoramus who think Electric Cars have 'No Emissions' when those cars use electric power GENERATED largely at Fossil Fuel Burning Power Plants (which definitely DO have CO2 'emissions'). Now this is imaginative. Imagine THIS as a 'Heavy Hitter' for Columbia -- not just can 'fly', but also chop you into hamburger meat with THAT rotating blade !!! Sad. Entire missing game element of FLYING player (Hell, they castrated the 'Skyline' into a shadow of what it was supposed to be... Lame. What a waste.) Lesson in Sub making : Need way to steer propeller thrust or flow control surfaces to control direction sub moves in. Note - that is 3D - up/down/right/left steering IS required ... The big bars ontop look to be for lifting the 'bathysphere' Sub out of the water (it would weigh in excess of 20 tons - the weight of its displacement (water weight) which it must have to be able to submerge). This is either a Tri-Beryllium Sphere, or a computational Quantum Gear Singularity built by Fink for his AutoPilot systems (or his auto-flush toilet). Don't try to explain it, just get on with the Crazy Fantasy plot, attempting to be clever by throwing sciencey buzzwords around and using pretend Physics to cover Fantasy plot stuff. ClockPunk http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ClockPunk Alot of people these days might not know that "back in the day" people went to the Movie Theater, often several times a week, and there would be "shorts" like 'film serials' shown between the main features (beside the newsreels and other...). Earliest film serials go back to 1910 (which means Comstock could have gotten some to demonstrate the depravity of 'the Sodom below", etc...) Rapture couldn't support a big movie production business (even before TV became more prevalent), but could have had alot more 'lesser' film productions of this type (to show along side 'appropriate' Surface movie features). A-''mew''-sing item found on the interwebz, but it just goes to show you the imagination available out there (what the MMORPG's whole system relies on).